My Sadistic Lover
by Denite
Summary: [Tezuka x Fuji] AU fiction. An unexpected encounter with a relic had placed Fuji in an era that he had only read about in books.
1. The Source

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: AU/Fantasy/Romance/Slight angst

A.N. I have millions of fictions that I had started and I figure it is time that I take another stab at one of them. I am totally contradicting myself because I am writing a Tezuka x Fuji fiction after claiming that I don't like the pair. Beta by Merffle.

**EDIT: To eliminate confusion I change the time period names to correspond with the Japanese era. I wonder why I didn't thought of that before. Note, everything is made believe so please don't question me about the origin of the sword and etc. It is simply something conjured up by my imagination. **

Anyway, please R & R and tell me what you think about my first AU story. I welcome all critics, comments and flames.

* * *

**My Sadistic Lover **

**Prologue: The Source **

_Love_

_I believe in love but I don't believe in marriage. I believe that temporary lust has the ability to blind one's mind but I will never believe that a person would be capable of loving only one other human being. I would never be foolish enough to wait around for the right person. I am not that naïve. I don't believe that any human being is capable of being undyingly faithful to another for a whole life time. _

_Human will always look for excuses to make up for his mistakes. _

_What is love? _

_I don't know and I am afraid. People who cherish love are most afraid of that emotion because once they are hurt they become scarred for life. People who lack true emotions will never talk about love because love is something that they will never be able to feel and experience. For them it was all about the rush of the chase, a game as one might say. _

_Today, I don't want to talk about feeling. Today, I don't want to talk about love. For now I want to dream. I want to fabricate a lovely dream for you and me. _

_Do you believe in love? _

_Please don't ask me because I don't know how to answer you. _

_Kunimitsu Tezuka _

_March 1, 618 AD _

* * *

**March 1, 2007**

As a way of introducing the grand history of the Eastern world to Western society, there was a huge collaboration between the two for today's special event held by the Atobe Corporation. The most alluring exhibit of the event was the three legendary swords from Yayoi, Kofun and Asuka era respectively. Among them was the infamous "blood sword" from the Asuka period.

Rumors had it that blood sword's original name was "seven star sword" because the sword was inlayed with seven ancient jewels, the sword was so sharp that it could slice gold and had been labeled as the most deadly sword of all time.

After a hundred thousand years of ruthless killing the original pure whiteness of the sword had turned to a shiny blood color. The redness was so alluring that if the owner of the sword was someone with a weak mind, then he would be easily controlled by the sword itself.

It wasn't till the Asuka era when the emperor got a hold of such sword through a stash of gifts from various leaders and wealthy landowners. The emperor was a great lover of sword and declared the sword as "blood sword" the moment he laid his eyes on the sword. Since then "seven star sword" had vanished from the world and in its place came the birth of "blood sword."

Fuji put down the newspaper and turned to his best friend and said, "Keigo, I take it the exhibit was a great success."

"Of course, was there ever a doubt in your mind Shusuke." Replied Atobe with great confidence.

Fuji laughed before saying, "Do you think I could take a personal look at the sword? I am intrigue to see what kind of sword has the ability to murder thousands of people and still survive after all these eras."

"I knew you were going to ask me that. I already borrowed the sword from the exhibit for your personal viewing." Commented Atobe as he handed Fuji the magnificent sword that was valued to be priceless.

Fuji's hand lingered over the outer sheath of the sword and felt his heart increase in rhythm. Slowly and deliberately, Fuji pulled the sword out and in a flash of light.

Atobe was stunned.

The sword had dropped to the floor but Fuji was nowhere to be seen.

TBC…


	2. Adjusting

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: AU/Fantasy/Romance/Slight angst

A.N. My favorite pair will always be the Tofu pair but Tezuka is starting to grow on me which explains why I am writing this story. Beta by Merffles.

**Warning**: This fiction will be a gender bender meaning -cough cough- Fuji is going to be a she. Please keep an open mind and I blame all the chibi episodes for this twist turn. –Nervous laugh-

Anyway, this super early update is my way of saying thanks for all the reviews. If this is the first time you have follow one of my stories, I tend to update once a week but no later than once every two weeks if I can help it. So enjoy chapter 1 and I hope you still find it interesting. oh and please continue to R & R.

* * *

**My Sadistic Lover **

**Chapter 1: Adjusting **

"Three baby fishes, I can't support my family with this." Commented Taka sadly as he lowered his head in shame.

Taka threw his fish net back into the lake and was greeted with more disappointment after few more tries. Finally, he decided to give up fishing for the day but at the last second he threw the net back to give it one last try because he remembered that he still had a sick father at home. Suddenly the net felt pull heavily in his hands but Taka's excitement was short lived because it wasn't fishes that he had just caught but rather a whole person.

A person named Fuji Shusuke to be exact.

* * *

Fuji struggled to open his heavy eyelids and when he finally did, he gave his surrounding a quick look. A slight frown appeared on Fuji's face as he thought, _"What is Keigo up to this time and why am I in the middle of a dirty cottage? I could have sworn that I haven't done anything to Keigo lately, at least not anything that I could recall." _

"Miss, are you awake?" Asked an old lady in a kind voice as she walked toward Fuji holding a bowl of warm porridge.

Fuji remained puzzled until he noticed that his hair was longer, much longer and was wearing some very strange clothing.

The old lady smiled and said, "My son Taka found you in the lake this morning and took you home. You were wearing some rather strange clothing and appeared to be unconscious so I took it upon myself to change you into some dry clothes. Oh dear, you must be tired listening to this old woman's rambling. Here, have some porridge to warm yourself up. I'm afraid that is all we have in our little household."

"Thank you Obaa-san." Answered Fuji kindly with a smile despite feeling utterly confused.

Fuji took a small sip of the porridge; Fuji was surprised when she noticed that she was indeed famished. The old lady smiled and told Fuji that she should get some rest. Fuji put down the bowl when she noticed that she was finally alone and thought,_ "What is going on? This is way too much if this is all just a prank even for Keigo. Oh god and my head ache so much. Maybe this is all a bad dream and when I wake up, everything will be normal again." _

Right when Fuji was about to fall back in a deep slumber she heard a coughing sound from outside of the room. Cautiously Fuji started walking toward the door but before she made it to the door she stopped and turned around. Fuji's heart started beating faster and faster as she walked towards the bowl of water and stared into it.

Her heart stopped when she noticed the reflection that she saw. Fuji brought her hand to her hair and was stunned when she realized the image in the water had moved her hand also.

"_This has to be a bad dream. I am a girl. I am stuck in this place and I have no idea what is going on or how to get back." _

Fuji would have continued to ponder if the coughing from outside the door hadn't interrupted her thought process for the second time now.

"Obaa-san are you feeling alright?" Asked Fuji quietly as she knocked softly on the door.

Taka walked over to the door and let Fuji in. Fuji smiled at Taka and immediately took a liking to the young man who was blushing from embarrassment. The old lady smiled sadly and said, "It's my husband. He has been coughing non-stop for the past few weeks."

"Did you ask a doctor and see what is wrong with Ojii-san?" Asked Fuji.

Taka lowered his head in shame and said, "We are too poor to afford a doctor and it is all my fault. If only I wasn't so useless."

Fuji walked over to Ojii-san's bed and said, "I can take a look at Ojii-san's illness if you trust me enough."

"Miss, are you a doctor?" Asked the old lady in a hopeful tone.

Fuji shook her head and said, "No, but I do know few things about illness."

The truth was Fuji had been a pre-med student before he or rather she gave up medical school for photography. After few minutes, Fuji asked Taka to hand her something to write on and started writing down few medicines.

"Taka-kun, I need you to get enough supplies to make nine serving of medicine. We will need to feed it to Ojii-san for three days." Stated Fuji.

Taka felt uneasy about taking orders from Fuji but there was something about Fuji's tone that convinced him that he should obey Fuji despite her fragile appearance. As a result, Taka left the cottage in a hurry and ran to the nearest medicine shop to buy the required medicines. While Taka was buying the medicines, Fuji decided to have a talk with Oba-chan. Later, Fuji found out that she is older than Taka by four years and decided that it is a refreshing change having a naïve baby brother who actually listens to her. As much as Fuji adored her baby brother, Yuuta was quite stubborn sometimes.

A few days later, Fuji had finally convinced herself that it wasn't some outrageous prank being pulled by Atobe out of pure boredom. At first, she was suspicious but Taka and his family's attitude towards her had completely changed her mind. That and the fact that he is now a she, Fuji sighed and thought, _"I bet Keigo would have a good laugh if he could see me now."_

Eventually a month passed by since Fuji had started living with Taka's family. If it was anyone else, the person would probably be in a state of panic right, now but Fuji was starting to become intrigued by the ancient lifestyle. Fuji smiled and decided that she might as well enjoy herself since it is not everyday that a person gets to experience the lifestyle of ancient Japan. Yes, from Taka, Fuji had realized that somehow she had managed to travel back in time to 618 AD.

Using her 21st century knowledge, Fuji made sure that Taka's family changed their living standard. First, she taught Taka how to make better traps to increase the amount of fishes that he caught. Next, Fuji decided to borrow Taka's clothes and dress as a guy so they can both sell the fish in the market. Taka would often joke that Fuji look much too pretty dressed in guy clothes and that is why all the unmarried girls would always buy fish from them even after Fuji raised the price.

"Taka-kun, we are almost done for today. I'm going over to the corner shop to buy some rice for tonight's supper. In the meantime please clean up our mess here." Commented Fuji as she walks away.

Fuji grinned and was walking back to Taka when she overheard a group of men talking. Fuji sighed and thought, _"I am not being nosy. It is all their fault for talking so loud." _

Meanwhile Tezuka and his men were on their way to leave the gate of the city when they were stopped by a group of strange masked men.

"May I ask why you are blocking our way?" Asked Momoshiro while pulling his sword out of the sheath.

One of the masked men laughed and said, "All we want are your lives."

Oshitari smirked devilishly before saying, "You can have our lives if you think you can beat us."

"Stop wasting our time with your pointless babbling." Commented another masked man.

"How dare you talk to us that way? Do you know who our Master is?" Stated Kaidoh angrily.

"Of course we do. He is the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu, a coward who is ashamed to show his own face." Replied the masked man.

Everyone's hearts grew colder when they heard those harsh words. Seven years ago, there was a huge fire in the Tezuka household and at that time Tezuka's good friend Oshitari's younger sister Sakuno was trapped in one of the guest rooms. Without any hesitation, Tezuka ran into the room to save Sakuno. However, by the time Tezuka had got there the fire had gotten out of hand and while Sakuno managed to escape without any scars, Tezuka wasn't as lucky. One third of Tezuka's face had been badly burn and since then Tezuka had never got over the insecurity he felt as a result of that fire.

Nonetheless, Tezuka knew that he could abandon his duty of being the only heir to the Tezuka clan and as a result, he had to continue to show his face in public. Tezuka had never been a talkative person but after the fire Tezuka had started to talk even less than before if that was even possible. Once Tezuka noticed that the servants were frightened of his badly burn face he had ordered to have a human mask made and since that day he was never seen without the mask.

Momoshiro decided that he is not going to stand around anymore and started to attack. At first, Tezuka and his men were winning but slowly the masked men started to have the upper hand.

Oshitari suddenly stop and said, "Tezuka, we're drugged."

"Hah, it's already too late. The drugs that we put in your foods are starting to take effect and pretty soon you guys wouldn't even be able to move. You're all going to have such wonderful dreams in few minutes." Commented one of the masked man.

"Your behaviors are appalling." Stated Oshitari furiously as he started to lose his balance.

The masked man laughed as he took another stab at Tezuka's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Tezuka as he wiped the blood off the side of his lips from the various beatings.

"Master Tezuka, don't talk. You need to save your energy." Commented Momoshiro as he rushed over to help Tezuka.

"Tell us who ordered you guys to attack us." Stated Kaidoh.

"You can ask that question when you are all burning in hell." Answered the leader of the masked men as he raised his sword to take one last final blow at Tezuka.

Suddenly a heavy stone hit the sword causing it to drop to the floor. Fuji came out of the corner and said, "You guys are such a disgrace."

The leader observed Fuji's fragile frame and decided that such little boy couldn't caused any damaged to their plan.

"Little boy, I suggest you leave us alone if you know what is good for you." Suggested one of the masked men.

Fuji grinned and said, "My mother always told me that if I see any wrong doing in public I should stop and help out."

"What a bunch of nonsense, I guess I will just have to kill you too." Commented the masked man.

Fuji picked up one of the sword on the floor and get into standard defensive pose and thought,_ "I guess all these years of kendo and martial arts are finally going to pay off."_

By the time the masked men had realized that Fuji wasn't as harmless as she appeared to be, it was already too late. In graceful movements of flashing color and steel, many of the attackers were disarmed.

"What kind of fighting style is that?" Asked one of the men.

Fuji grinned and gave Tezuka and his men some plants that she had used to make her fish traps from her pocket, "Chew on these for a while; it should help clear up the drowsiness."

Under normal circumstances Tezuka would tell his men to be on guard but desperate times called for desperate measures. The plant had a repulsive taste but it did make the drowsiness go away.

Meanwhile, Fuji was having so much fun that she didn't realized that she had stepped on a stone and tripped over herself. However, at the last moment when Fuji realized her own careless she decided to aim the sword at the leader's heart and pray that she didn't miss her target.

"Little boy, are you alright?" Asked Tezuka once he regained his senses.

Fuji felt her shoulder aching as a result of her own mistake but she still managed to counter Tezuka's rude remark, "Who are you calling little?"

Tezuka was surprised when he realized that he was still staring at this strange boy in his arm when Oshitari interrupted him with the news that they have captured all the masked men.

Tezuka pick Fuji up in his arm and said, "Everyone we are heading home."

Fuji was staring at Tezuka with a curious look and linger her fingertip on his ruined face. Tezuka quickly brushed Fuji's hand off his face when he felt Fuji's gentle touch.

"It is ugly." Mumbled Fuji casually.

Tezuka felt his heart stop at Fuji's harsh words.

"Don't cry." Whispered Fuji before she finally fell unconscious due to her injury.

* * *

TBC

Next chapter: I will explain what Fuji meant by "It is ugly" in the next chapter, umm whenever I get to it. I am a big fan of Tofu pair but this fiction will strictly be Tezuka x Fuji. So what do you think? Is it still good or should I give up writing an AU and stick to my angst fictions?


	3. Waking up

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Warning: An AU and gender bender fiction

Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Slight angst

A.N. This fiction is sort of an experiment of mine, whether I write any more AU fictions will depend on how well or how bad this turns out. I have changed the name of the eras to correspond with the Japanese timeline so that should clear up some confusion.

I hope I didn't make Fuji into a Mary-Sue character because in the anime Fuji was pretty much capable of doing the impossible. Yes, the creator of PoT has decided that Fuji defies all laws of physic and so like a faithful fan I should follow their lead.

I have disabled the anonymous reviews because it is frustrating having people make claims without giving me the chance to justify myself.

The reason I speed up time so much in chapter 1 was because I want Fuji to have time to adjust to the "changes" before he or rather she meets Tezuka. With all that being said, enjoy chapter 2 and gosh I need to stop updating this story.

Beta by Merffles, who is awesome and you should all thank her because this chapter had so much crack in it before her helpful inputs. (crack like Fuji bitch slapping Mizuki OO). Please R & R.

* * *

**My Sadistic Lover **

**Chapter 2: Waking up **

Once Tezuka and his men had arrived back at the mansion, Tezuka immediately took the injured Fuji to his room which left everyone in a state of confusion. Granted that Fuji had saved their lives but the way Tezuka was holding on to Fuji was almost like Fuji was his lover rather than a complete stranger.

Two days later, Fuji opened up her eyes and was in awe at the luxurious room she was in.

"Ouch, that hurt." Commented Fuji as she struggled to move her left arm.

"Don't move." Interrupted Tezuka as he walked into the room.

Fuji stared at Tezuka with a suspicious look before asking, "Who are you?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu" Answered Tezuka curtly.

"Why am I here?" Asked Fuji curiously.

"You were hurt." Answered Tezuka.

Fuji sighed and thought, _"Talking to this guy is harder than talking to a rock." _

"Master Tezuka, the medicine is ready for the Miss." Commented Yoko, one of Tezuka's servants.

Fuji took a peek under the blankets and noticed that she was now dressed in female attire. A frown appeared on Fuji's face when she realized that someone had changed her clothes for her while she was unconscious. Meanwhile, the servant's voice brought her attention back to the bowl of medicine placed in front of her.

Fuji stared at the bowl of medicine with no attempt of drinking from it.

"Miss, you will be able to recover faster because of the medicines." Answered Yoko politely as she handed Fuji her medicine again.

"How many days have I been unconscious?" Asked Fuji.

"Two days, Miss." Replied Yoko.

Fuji started to move towards the door when she realized how worried Taka and his family must be.

"You are in no shape to leave the bed." Interrupted Tezuka as he prevented Fuji from getting out of the room

"What is all this noise about?" Asked Oishi as he walked into the room.

Once Tezuka saw Oishi, he decided to move aside and let Oishi take a good look at Fuji's injury.

"Are you the doctor who tended my wound?" Asked Fuji.

Oishi smiled kindly and nodded his head.

"Thank you doctor, but I can assure you that I am in perfect condition to move." Stated Fuji.

"You are not to leave this room until all your wounds are healed." Interrupted Tezuka.

Oshitari who just happened to be passing by when he caught the whole scene couldn't help but feel surprised by Tezuka's attitude towards the strange beauty that saved them.

"Miss, the medicine is getting cold." Interrupted Yoko uneasily.

"I am telling you that I don't need to drink the medicine. I am fine and in perfect health." Commented Fuji.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you only recovered so quick because you had been drinking this remedy for two days now." Stated Oishi kindly.

"How could I have possibly consumed the medicine if I was unconscious?" Asked Fuji suspiciously.

The whole room suddenly got quiet and Fuji noticed Tezuka was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me that you have been feeding me the medicine with your mouth?" Suggested Fuji when she recalled a method from her old medical books.

"You were unconscious." Stated Tezuka in his monotone voice.

Everyone was surprised that the fragile beauty in front of their eyes had managed to guess the truth immediately.

"I will take full responsibility for my actions." Interrupted Tezuka.

"Responsibility for what?" Asked Fuji curiously.

"I have violated your virtue without your permission. Therefore the righteous thing to do would be to marry you." Commented Tezuka.

"WHAT!!" Exclaimed Fuji suddenly.

"What is all the noise about? Did someone die or worst yet is someone going to get married?" Joked Momoshiro unknowingly as he walks into the room.

Momoshiro felt a cold shiver down his spine when he noticed that both Tezuka and Fuji are glaring at him for some strange reason.

"Are you always this straight forward with women?" Asked Fuji.

"I have never been married." Replied Tezuka.

"Do you always talk so little?" Asked Fuji with a sadist smile.

"Miss…" Started Tezuka.

"Stop the whole Miss nonsense. My name is Fuji Shusuke and you can call me Fuji, whatever you do just stop with the whole Miss thing." Stated Fuji.

"Miss. Fuji, our Master is still waiting for you answer." Commented Yoko quietly while remained puzzled over the strange name.

"You mean the marriage proposal. There is no point in ruining someone's whole life for something as trivial as this." Replied Fuji casually.

Everyone felt saddened when they heard Fuji's answer, because they thought that she didn't want to marry Tezuka because of his ruined face.

"Hey Tezuka come here." Ordered Fuji suddenly.

Tezuka was feeling heart broken after hearing Fuji's answer but nonetheless he still walked over to Fuji. Fuji smiled innocently as she touched Tezuka's face and in one swift movement, tore down his mask and to show the world the real Tezuka beneath the mask.

Everyone remained speechless and waited for Tezuka's reaction.

"This mask had been bothering me ever since I first laid my eyes on it. Tezuka, why are you wearing this mask?" Commented Fuji.

"To hide my ugliness." Answered Tezuka bluntly.

Fuji surprised herself when she realized how much she hated the sadness that was radiating from Tezuka and demanded, "Who called you ugly?"

"You." Answered Tezuka.

"Me? When did I call you ugly?" Asked Fuji suspiciously.

"Tezuka is right, I heard it too. You said it right before you fell unconscious." Interrupted Oshitari.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was referring to the mask. I couldn't figure out why anyone would want to hide their face under a mask made to look like human face." Commented Fuji.

Oishi smiled and thought, _"I have been telling Tezuka for years that he doesn't need a mask. I hope Tezuka will listen to Miss. Fuji." _

Meanwhile Fuji turned to Tezuka and brushed her fingertips over his skin which had signs of irritation from the mask.

"Tezuka, don't torture yourself because of other people's careless words." Commented Fuji.

Tezuka turned his face away and thought, _"But you are not just anyone." _

"Are you afraid of me?" Asked Tezuka as he waited anxiously for Fuji's answer.

Fuji laughed and said, "Afraid? Such a word doesn't exist in my vocabulary."

"The scar is ugly." Commented Tezuka.

"It is quite refreshing." Answered Fuji while thinking, _"Especially after years of looking at Keigo's face." _

"So why won't you marry me?" Asked Tezuka again.

"I can tell that you come from great wealth but I am just a fisherman's daughter. It is not fair to you." Answered Fuji.

"It is the honorable thing to do." Commented Tezuka.

"_This is simply too much. Living with Taka's family is one thing but actually marrying another guy in this century is ridiculous. It is right?" _Wondered Fuji.

"It's not your fault. You were under the impression that I was a guy. Besides why do you want to marry me and don't tell me you fell in love with me from the moment you laid your eyes on me." Demanded Fuji.

"I will marry you to protect your reputation. There is nothing more important to a lady than her virtue." Stated Tezuka.

Tezuka wanted to tell Fuji the truth that he did fall in love with her the moment he saw her but he couldn't after her claim and the fact that there are simply too many unwanted people being present.

Finally Fuji sighed and mumbled, "I can't believe this is happening to me. For some odd reason I feel like living the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast." Granted I like the character Beast, but this is still too much."

Even though Fuji was very quiet, Tezuka and few had heard her rather confusing rant and asked, "Is there someone that you like?"

"No." Answered Fuji with a confused look.

"But you just said that you like someone named Beast?" Interrupted Momoshiro.

"Beast is a fictional character in a fairy tale." Answered Fuji.

Finally Fuji sighed and asked, "Do you want to hear the story of "Beauty and the Beast?"

Everyone in the room was intrigued by their strange guest and nodded.

"_A long time ago there was a merchant, he had three beautiful daughters. One day he went on a business trip and asked his daughters what kind of gifts they want. The oldest daughter want clothes, the middle daughter want jewelry and the youngest daughter insisted that she doesn't need anything. Finally, after numerous attempts by her father, she told him that she wanted three roses. The merchant brought the clothes and jewelry for his two daughters but he forgot the roses that his youngest daughter asked for. On the way back, the merchant passed by an abandoned castle and decided to pick three roses from the gardens. However, the moment he picked the roses an ugly beast came out and demanded that he bring one of his daughters to him if he wanted to live. _

_The merchant went back home and told his daughters the incident. Out of all three daughters, only the youngest was willing to sacrifice herself for her father. At first there was misunderstanding between the youngest daughter and the beast but soon she noticed that beneath his rough appearances lies a gentle heart. Months passed by and the youngest daughter was notified that her father had fell ill and pled the beast to let her visit her father. The beast asked her to promise him that she will return in seven days. But when she went back to her house, her two sisters were jealous of her fancy clothes and jewelry and decided to keep her away from the beast. Seven days passed and the beast thought she had lied to him. As a result, when the youngest daughter returned to the castle she found the beast lying in the rose garden with a broken heart. _

_Tears came pouring out of her eyes and onto the beast's face. Like magic, the beast came back alive and not only that. The beast had been transformed into a handsome prince. It turned out that he was under the curse of a wicked witch and only tears from true love will break the curse. After that the two lived happily ever after._"

Fuji turned and saw Yoko wipe away a tear from her eyes before saying, "It is only a story. It is nothing to cry over."

"Miss. Fuji do you know more stories?" Asked Yoko curiously.

"Everyone, Miss. Fuji just woke up and needed her rest." Interrupted Tezuka.

"But Miss. Fuji still hasn't drunk her medicine yet." Commented Yoko.

Tezuka took the bowl, swallow all the medicine and pulled Fuji close to him. Fuji's eyes widened when she realized that Tezuka was forcing the medicine down her throat with his own mouth.

Meanwhile Oshitari decided that Fuji will be good for Tezuka. It has been such a long time since he saw Tezuka talk this much and act so relaxed in front of others.

"Tezuka, can you do me a favor?" Asked Fuji.

"What is it?" Asked Tezuka.

"I need you to send someone to the village and notify a fisherman named Taka and tell him that Fuji Shusuke is safe and sound." Answered Fuji.

"Are they your family?" Asked Tezuka.

"No, well sort off. They saved my life." Replied Fuji honestly.

"Oshitari, I want you to bring them all to my mansion and carefully place them under the best care." Demanded Tezuka.

Oshitari nodded.

"Tezuka, you don't have to do all that." Commented Fuji.

"I know but I want to. In the meantime, try to get some rest." Stated Tezuka.

Fuji smiled and whispered, "Tezuka, if you keep being so nice to me, I just might fall in love with you like the girl in the story."

Tezuka closed the door gently behind him and thought,_ "Fuji Shusuke, are you a gift from god or the ultimate heartache in disguise?" _

TBC…


	4. Boredom

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Warning: An AU and gender bender fiction

Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Slight angst

A.N. I wonder if anyone still remember this story and I am super sorry for the delay. I simply just doesn't have as much time or inspiration as before. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 3 and as always please R & R.

Updates are made based on demands and with that being said I need to update another fiction Oo

Beta by Merffles

* * *

**My Sadistic Lover **

**Chapter 3: Boredom **

"_Tezuka, if you keep on being so nice to me, I just might fall in love with you like the girl in the story."_

Fuji sighed and wished that she could take back her words because ever since those words came out of her mouth Tezuka had been treating her like a porcelain doll. Needless to say, that did not make Fuji happy, not one bit.

"Miss. Fuji, here is the special herbal soup that Master Tezuka had order the kitchen staff to make for you." Announced Yoko as she walked in with yet another expensive dish that is supposedly good for the body.

Fuji cringes slightly and thought, _"I need to get out of this golden cage before Tezuka pampers me to death. I can't believe I am saying this but Keigo was right. It's hard being him."_

"Yoko, what would you say if I suggest that we spend the day in the market place?" Asked Fuji with what she hoped to be an innocent smile.

Yoko looked nervous before replying, "But Master Tezuka ordered us to keep Miss. Fuji safe and …"

"What Tezuka doesn't know won't hurt him." Interrupted Fuji with a convincing smile.

Yoko swallows nervously and thought, _"Miss. Fuji looks so fragile and harmless but I always sense this born leadership vibe coming from her. Her strong qualities remind me of Master Tezuka for some strange reason." _

Fuji smiled contentedly when she realized that Yoko wasn't going to stand in her way any longer.

The pair of mistress and servant was sneaking out of the house when something caught Fuji's eyes or rather ears.

"Yoko, where is that music coming from?" Asked Fuji curiously.

Yoko smiled kindly and said, "It is Oshitari-san's younger sister, Miss. Sakuno. She was probably just playing her biwa lute (1) by the garden like always."

Fuji smiled and was making her way toward the girl when Yoko suddenly stopped her.

"Miss. Sakuno is very shy and Oshitari-san had always been over protected over her. I don't think we should disturb her peaceful afternoon." Interrupted Yoko quickly.

"Nonsense, I am not going to hurt the girl. I just want to introduce myself." Replied Fuji innocently.

Still, Yoko remained suspicious because if there is anything that she had learned by being Miss. Fuji's personal servant from the last few days is that one can never tell what Miss. Fuji is thinking inside that pretty head of her.

"Hi, my name is Fuji." Commented Fuji politely after she arrived in the garden.

Sakuno seemed surprised that someone was talking to her and was in awe till Yoko decided to save the poor child.

"Miss. Fuji is the new house guest that Master Tezuka took home." Stated Yoko quickly.

Sakuno gave Fuji a smile and thought, _"So she is the one that Tezuka-san likes, she is so pretty and outgoing. She is the total opposite of me. Maybe that is why Tezuka-san never wanted me to be his bride even through he suffered so much because of me."_

Fuji immediately decided that she liked the girl. There was something about Sakuno that made Fuji want to befriend her. Sakuno's quiet nature seemed to awaken Fuji's mischievous side because the thought of making the poor child blush seem rather amusing in Fuji's twisted mind.

Fuji grinned and said, "So I heard from everyone that you are going to be the future Mistress of the Tezuka household."

A dark shade of red started creeping up Sakuno's cheek while Fuji pretend to be upset and continue, "I know Tezuka was lying when he said that he wanted to marry me. I mean why would anyone want to marry a poor fisherman's daughter when they can have you, a real lady who knows how to behave and wouldn't embarrass Tezuka in public."

"If I was truly perfect then Tezuka-san would have marry me long time ago." Replied Sakuno sadly.

"It is Tezuka's loss if he didn't want to marry you. I didn't meant to upset you I was just having a little fun but I guess maybe I should rethink my definition of humor." Commented Fuji with a kind smile.

Sakuno smiled and seem to become more comfortable with Fuji's presence with each passing minute because somewhere along the way Fuji had managed to convince Sakuno to sneak out of the mansion with Yoko and her.

Fuji was thrilled when she finally get to see just what the outside had to offer after being locked up in the mansion for a week. It was one thing to read about the ancient life style in a history book but to experience it first hand was something completely different.

Fuji couldn't remember the last time that she had enjoyed herself so much. For once she didn't have to feel the pressure of being a tensai and there was nothing that she had to do. Yes, for Fuji it was the first time she was truly free. While Sakuno and Yoko were getting excited over jewelries and fabric, Fuji was enjoying the true essence of market foods.

Many vendors were so stunned by Fuji's beauty that no one ever asked Fuji to pay for any of the samples that she took. Although, few venders were slightly puzzled over Fuji's preferences on food those thoughts were soon overlooked when they saw Fuji enjoying herself.

Yoko soon realized that Fuji wasn't going to return to the mansion anytime soon and decided that it was time to speak up, "Miss. Fuji, don't you think that it is time we head back to the mansion. I mean Master Tezuka will be back any second and ….."

"Yoko, don't worry about Tezuka. He is harmless." Replied Fuji cheerful as she moved on to the next vender.

Yoko sighs and thought, _"Harmless? Maybe to you but to the rest of us, Master Tezuka is someone to be feared."_

"Fuji neesan, I think Yoko is right. It is getting kind of late and we should head back home before aniki and Master Tezuka arrived home." Commented Sakuno quietly.

Fuji grin mischief and said, "What if I said no?"

Yoko look like she was about to have a panic attack while Sakuno looked concern for Yoko's health. Finally, Fuji decided to take pity on the two and announced that they were to head back home.

The three made it back in one piece but the second they entered the mansion, Yoko knew that she was in trouble.

"Master Tezuka, they are back." Screamed Momoshiro across the mansion when he noticed Fuji, Sakuno and Yoko's presences.

Sakuno looked like a deer caught in the headlight while Yoko wished that she had never listened to Miss. Fuji's brilliant idea of sneaking out of the mansion. On the other hand, Fuji was just smiling like she didn't notice a huge group of servants searching for her whereabouts or the angry scowling look on Tezuka's face.

"Where were you? I had never seen Tezuka so angry in my whole life. Oh and by the way Miss. Fuji, are you feeling alright?" Asked Oishi in a concerned tone.

Fuji nodded at Oishi while making her way toward a very angry looking Tezuka.

"Yoko." Commented Tezuka.

Yoko immediately walked over and said, "Yes, Master Tezuka."

"I am sure you know the consequence of disobeying a direct order." Stated Tezuka.

But before Tezuka could tell Yoko what her punishment would be Fuji whispered something in Tezuka's ear.

"Shusuke, say it again." Demanded Tezuka.

"Say what?" Asked Fuji innocently.

"Shusuke." Started Tezuka in a stiff tone.

"I will if you stop the whole punishment nonsense." Stated Fuji with a reassuring smile that left Tezuka feeling anything but comfortable.

Meanwhile everyone was in shock and anxiously waited to hear what Tezuka is going to stay next.

"Hey Oishi, do you think Master Tezuka is going to give in to Miss. Fuji's demand?" Asked Momoshiro.

"In all the years that I have known Tezuka I have never doubted his ability to back down from anything." Replied Oishi.

Oshitari laughed and commented, "Oishi has a point but then again Tezuka had never gone up against anyone like Miss. Fuji."

"Yoko, please bring me some Jasmine tea from the kitchen. I am feeling rather thirty from all the talking." Commented Fuji.

"Yes, right away Miss. Fuji." Replied Yoko as she literally ran to the kitchen and away from the weird vibes in the main room.

"Shusuke…"

"Yes, Kunimitsu." Said Fuji between sips of hot tea.

"Yoko." Commented Tezuka.

"Yes, Master Tezuka." Answered Yoko.

"From now on, you are to listen and follow all demands from Miss. Fuji." Stated Tezuka.

"Yes, Master Tezuka but what about my punishment for defying the rules?" Asked Yoko.

"There will be no punishment and that is the end of the discussion." Stated Tezuka in his normal monotone voice.

Fuji walks over to Tezuka and wrapped her arm around Tezuka before announcing to the whole world, "Kunimitsu, I love you."

For a brief seconds, everyone could have sworn that a faint smile had appeared on Tezuka's face but no one would dare to bring that up with their life at stake.

Tezuka sigh before saying, "Shusuke, nothing is ever easy with you."

"Are you regretting your decision now?" Asked Fuji.

"No." Replied Tezuka as he leaned in and kissed Fuji hard on the lip while everyone watch in shock.

* * *

TBC…

New characters alert on next chapter and we all know that the happy streak can't lasted right?

1. Biwa lute is an ancient Japanese musical instrument


	5. Friend or Foe

Pairing: Tezuka x Fuji  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Warning: An AU and gender bender fiction  
Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Slight angst

A.N. I am super sorry for the much delay chapter. I am usually pretty good with updates but something about this story troubles me. I mean in my head I already had the ending planned out but for some odd reason I keep delaying the writing process. Anyway, here is the new chapter so please enjoy. As always I really appreciated all the support and reviews both good and bad. Note the story is already half way through so thank you so much for being patient and the next chapter will be much longer.

* * *

**My Sadistic Lover  
Chapter 4: Friend or Foe  
**

"Are you regretting your decision now?" Asked Fuji sweetly.

"No." Replied Tezuka as he leans over and kiss Fuji hard on the lip while everyone watch in shock.

Tezuka's startling display of affection took everyone by surprise and as a result no one notice the two newcomers whom are currently standing at the door looking rather bewilder as well.

"Inui-senpai, does Master Tezuka have an identical twin that we don't know about?" Asked Kaidoh suspiciously.

Inui is 100 percent sure that Tezuka is an only child but nonetheless Inui still decides to double check with his trust notebook because he has never seen Tezuka act so irrational before in his life.

"No, Tezuka is an only child and therefore the person who is passionately kissing this unknown lady must be our Tezuka." Concluded Inui after closing his notebook.

"Welcome home you two." Commented Oshitari as he chuckles amusingly.

Inui stares at Oshitari for a brief second before asking, "Oshitari, did we miss something important while we are away?"

"Inui, it seems that a wedding plan for our stoic master is looking quite promising in the near future." Commented Oshitari.

Kaidoh grunts slightly before saying, "I don't know what is so special about her. She looks just like another weak female with no skills what so ever."

Before anyone could come to Kaidoh's rescue, Fuji gracefully left Tezuka's side and smiles at Kaidoh.

A faint blush appears on Kaidoh's face when he notices Fuji standing unbelievably close to him.

"Welcome home, Kaidoh-kun and Inui-kun. I hope your journey was safe and Kaidoh-kun is absolutely right about me being unfits for the future Mistress of this distinguished household. I should have known that I am not welcome here in the first place and I have cleverly outstayed my welcome." Stated Fuji as she tried to keep her face straight.

Kaidoh is currently shell shock but before he could say anything, Tezuka interrupts Fuji's little act, "Shusuke, I already told you that I am not going to let you go so you can drop your act."

Fuji shrugs her shoulder before saying, "And here I thought I was finally going to be able to leave this suffocating household and go back to the simpler lifestyle of being a commoner."

"Wait, was that all an act?" Asked Kaidoh angrily.

Momoshiro laughs loudly before saying, "Hah, stupid Mamushi, Miss. Fuji sure fool you good."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Asked Kaidoh with a challenging glare.

Oishi immediately got in between them and attempts to calm the two juniors down while Fuji observes the two newcomers with a knowing grin on her face.

Tezuka shakes his head as he watches Fuji sitting back and enjoying the show at the expense of his men.

Later that night, Oshitari stops by Inui's room to discuss the newly acquired reports with him before tomorrow's meeting with everyone.

After putting the reports aside, Inui causally commented, "I take it that Tezuka has fall for a rather interesting person this time."

Oshitari smiles before answering, "Miss. Fuji is nothing like any other female that I had ever met before. Truth is if Tezuka haven't claimed her first, I think I might have fallen for her as well."

"I sure pick a bad time to gather some data with Kaidoh this time." Concluded Inui in a regretful tone.

"Speaking of Kaidoh, did you finally say something to the stubborn guy during your trip this time?" Asked Oshitari.

"The timing is off and I am still not sure if Kaidoh is ready for my confession yet." Stated Inui in an uncertain tone.

Oshitari sigh loudly before saying, "How many more years do you plan on waiting for Kaidoh to realize how you feel about him?"

"I don't know. I just don't know what I would do if Kaidoh found me to be disgusting. I mean after all it is wrong for a man to feel such strong emotion toward another man right?" Asked Inui weakly.

"Inui, there is nothing wrong with falling in love." Replied Oshitari before he left Inui's room.

Meanwhile a mischief smile appeared on Fuji's face as she passed by Inui's room on her way back to her own room.

Next morning the mood has change for the worst in the meeting room. During Inui and Kaidoh's journey, they found out that in the West region, under the control of Seiichi Yukimura there have been plans of taking over the trade route for quite sometimes. Therefore, the sneak attack on Tezuka earlier on was most likely carefully planned by none other than Master Yukimura.

"Inui, are you positive that Yukimura was the one who order the group of assassins from the last incident?" Asked Tezuka in a serious tone.

"From the evidence's point of view, there is ninety percent chance that Master Yukimura is behind the assassination." Answered Inui calmly.

"Then what are we still waiting for, we should just go over and deal with that sneaky Yukimura." Stated Momoshiro angrily.

"Momo, it is not that easy for Tezuka." Commented Oishi sadly.

Out of nowhere, Fuji walks into the room and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It is none of your concern woman." Hissed Kaidoh rudely.

"What if I told you that I can help everyone decided if Yukimura is really thinking about taking over the trade route in the Kantou region?" Asked Fuji casually.

Everyone stares at Fuji with mix reactions. Tezuka had his usual stoic face and said, "Shusuke, I know you are worried but we can take care of this."

"Yes, but my method can guarantee result in the shortest amount of time and without taking any financial damages." Commented Fuji.

"Tezuka, why don't we just listen to Miss. Fuji's plan before we decided what to do?" Interrupted Oshitari.

"Oshitari is right, Miss. Fuji might have notice something that we all overlook." Stated Oishi.

Fuji smile innocently before saying, "My plan is simple because all we have to do is kill Tezuka Kunimitsu before the next group of assassins strike again."

TBC


	6. Expectation

Pairing: Tezuka x Fuji  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Warning: An AU and gender bender fiction  
Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Slight angst

A.N. A warm hello to all the faithful readers on a cold December night, I mean hopefully there are still readers left who are waiting for the update to this story. I am super sorry that it took me almost forever to update this fiction. On the plus side, my first semester of graduate school is almost over so the next update for this story should be soon … as in few weeks and not months.

R & R will be much appreciated and I don't have a beta so pardon the errors unless someone want to volunteer to be my beta (puppy eyes).

* * *

**My Sadistic Lover  
Chapter 5:**** Expectation **

Fuji smile innocently before saying, "There really is nothing to it. If they want a dead Tezuka Kunimitsu then we will give them one. After all they can't kill Kunimitsu if he is already dead right?"

Everyone stare at Fuji with mix emotions ranging from anger to amusement except for Tezuka. Fuji chuckle casually when she notices that Tezuka still has his stoic facial expression on and secretly vow that one day she would wipe that blank expression off his face.

"So Miss. Fuji would you care to enlighten us on how we would kill Master Tezuka before the real enemy strikes again?" Asked Oshitari with great interest.

"Oshitari, are you really going to listen to this crazy woman?" Screamed Momoshiro in an outrage tone.

"Miss. Fuji, you are not really suggesting that we killed Master Tezuka right?" Asked Oishi in an overly concern tone.

Fuji took a sip of Tezuka's tea before replying everyone' questions with a question of her own, "Do I look like a liar to you?"

Nervous looks soon spread the room as everyone tried to avoid eye contact with Fuji before Tezuka finally decided to step in and said, "Shusuke, you have your fun already so why don't you start telling us your real plan."

"Few years ago while I was playing around with some chemicals I discovered a potion that can make someone appear to be dead without a pulse for forty-eight hours. My plan is rather simple; we are going to created a little accident for Kunimitsu and then spread the news about his death. Naturally the group that wants Kunimitsu dead will show up to give his regret and what better way to trap a prey than having the prey run straight to us." Commented Fuji lightly.

Inui stared at Fuji with a sense of respect before stating, "Actually, Miss. Fuji's plan sounds like it will work but how sure are you about the mixture that will make Master Tezuka appeared to be dead temporary?"

"Yes, we will not jeopardize Master Tezuka's life based on your words alone." Commented Kaidoh with much doubt in his tone.

"I can create the potion with both of my eyes closed but for Kunimitsu's sake I will keep them open." Stated Fuji confidently as she answers everyone's questions.

"Miss. Fuji, forgive us for questioning your words but your potion simply sounds too good to be true." Commented Oshitari.

Fuji giggles lightly and said, "Well there are one minor side-effect that I haven't perfect yet but I am sure Kunimitsu wouldn't mind."

At that moment, everyone in the room has one mutual thought and that is to never cross Miss. Fuji Shusuke if it is the last thing they do. After all, no one can win against the cunning devil so any attempt on their part are both childish and futile The meeting quickly ended after that which leaves Fuji and Tezuka all alone in the grand hall.

"Why didn't you object to my plan when I said that I am going to kill you?" Asked Fuji with great curiosity after everyone left the room.

Tezuka stares straight into Fuji's eyes and said, "Because I can never say no to you even if you want to take my life away from me."

The carefree expression vanished from Fuji's face as she avoids Tezuka's serious facial expression, "Kunimitsu, don't say things like that? What if I have to leave you someday?"

Tezuka's blood grows cold before he held Fuji close to him and said, "Then I will chase you for all eternity because I am not going to let you go."

"What if I went to a place where you can never find me again?" Asked Fuji randomly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tezuka.

"If I told you that I am not from this world would you believe me?" Commented Fuji with a sense of sadness.

Fuji leaned toward Tezuka's warm embrace and continues, "I was telling the truth when I told you that my name is Fuji Shusuke but what I fail to mention was that I was born thousands of years after your time. I come from a world where humans can fly and pictures can move on their own. Kunimitsu, I don't belong here and I don't know when I will have to come back to my own time period." Stated Fuji quietly.

Tezuka tighten his grip on Fuji before replying, "Shusuke, since the first time I saw you I know there was something different about you. I always thought that you were God's gift to me. I am not good with words like Oshitari but I know that I would do anything if it means keeping you with me because there will only be one Shusuke."

Fuji felt a slight stab in her heart and thought, _"I am sorry Kunimitsu but I can't promise that I will always be by you. But I swear I will destroy anyone who dares to harm a single body part of yours." _

The next day, Fuji presented everyone with a strange looking green potion and said, "This is the potion that is supposedly going to kill Kunimitsu."

"Master Tezuka, there must be another way." Interrupted Kaidoh as he glares at Fuji unconsciously.

Fuji smiled innocently and suggested, "If Kaidoh is so against my potion then why don't we let Kaidoh be the test subject to see if my potion really works?"

"No." Commented Inui immediately before anyone else had a chance to talk.

A knowing grin appeared on Fuji's face as she pour a cup of the potion and said, "Silly me I almost forget to mention that this morning I had already tested the potion on Kaidoh's pet kitty just to be sure that I recalled all the ingredients to the potion."

Kaidoh suddenly turned pale at the thought of his precious kitty being the devil's secret test subject.

Fuji chuckle lightly and said, "Don't worry Kaidoh, I am positive that nothing will happen to your pet and I am sure everyone will feel better that we tested the potion first before giving it to Kunimitsu right?"

A cold shiver rushes through Kaidoh's spine as he thought, _"Women really are the root of all evil. A face of an angel and the heart of a devil." _

For the next two days, Kaidoh watches over his precious kitty while cursing Fuji nonstop in his head because god knows what would happened to him if Fuji actually heard him. Yes, while Kaidoh had always pride himself in being a brave soldier he is also smart enough to know that there is absolutely no chance in this lifetime that he would win against Fuji in either a verbal or a physical battle because despite the fact that Fuji is pure evil in his mind, he still can't make himself raise a fist a woman.

That night Fuji went to bed and in place of her normally carefree expression was a serious look that reflects much planning on her part.

"_I must win without fail because Kunimitsu had trust me with his life." _

The moon seems especially round that night as the wind continues to blow harder foreshowing a large storm in the near future. Yes, despite the difference in time period humans will always be a greedy race of creature. If history had taught the new generation anything it is that great expectation comes hand in hand with great risk. In the end it is all just a vicious cycle that is doom for repetition unless ….

TBC

Chapter 6: The glorious death


	7. The glorious death

Pairing: Tezuka x Fuji  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Warning: An AU and gender bender fiction  
Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Slight angst

A.N. Happy New Year everyone and please enjoy the newest chapter of "My Sadistic Lover." Like always reviews will be much and greatly appreciated.

* * *

**My Sadistic Lover  
Chapter**** 6:****The glorious death **

"Are you sure this is safe?" Asked Oishi in a hesitate tone.

Oshitari puts down his tea and replied with his own question, "Oishi, don't you think it is a little bit too late to be reconsidering Miss. Fuji's plan?"

Inui stares at Tezuka's lifeless body and replied, "I must admit that Miss. Fuji had done a brilliant job because no one would doubt that Master Tezuka is still alive from the look of his current state."

"Inui senpai is that really something we should be praising Miss. Fuji for?" Asked Momoshiro as he tries not to look at Fuji's disturbing and equally beautiful smile.

Meanwhile Kaidoh had already excuse himself for tonight's meeting but everyone knows that Kaidoh was probably just fussing over his recently brought back to life kitty in the privacy of his own room.

The next day, news of Master Tezuka's tragic death in the fire was spreading like a plague and it wasn't long before it had reached all the major leaders' mansions. Every leader who has heard of the news immediately came personally to pay their respect to Master Tezuka's tragic death. To avoid any suspicions, Fuji has advice Inui to take out all the important documents in Tezuka's study before planning an accidental fire in Tezuka's study. Therefore, to the outsiders the cause of Tezuka's tragic death was primarily due to inhaling too much fume and not escaping the flaming room in time.

That night everyone was in the main lounge discussing over all the visitors that came to pay their respect to their great Master.

"After all that work we have put into planning we are back to where we start." Commented Kaidoh in a frustrated voice.

"Wait; let's not jump to the conclusion. There must be something that we have overlooked." Stated Oishi as he tries to sooth Kaidoh's noticeable anger.

"I must agree with Kaidoh, there is hardly enough evidence to pinpoint any of the leaders who came to pay their respects." Inputted Inui as he observed his data book.

On the other hand, Fuji seems incredibly calm for someone who has thought up and plans the whole thing.

"I want you guys to think about two questions. The first one is who would greatly benefit from Kunimitsu's death and second is who would have the means to assassin Kunimitsu and still manages to get away with the murder without dirtying their hands." Stated Fuji casually.

"The first name that came to my mind would be Master Yukimura but I must also say that I don't think Master Yukimura would want to kill Master Tezuka." Stated Oshitari.

"I agree with Oshitari's observation but while Kaidoh and I were gathering information there does seem to be abundant amount of clues that suggest Master Yukimura would want to kill Master Tezuka. I mean for one, there is the incredible lure of financial gain that would tempt many men." Commented Inui.

"So Inui-senpai are you saying that Master Yukimura is the brain behinds the assassination?" Asked Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh-kun, what did I say about jumping to conclusion. I just stated that on the surface it looks really bad for Master Yukimura but after today I am one hundred percent sure that it is not him." Stated Fuji.

"_However, I must admit that I was rather surprise to find out that the Master Yukimura that they have been talking about turn out to be an ancestor of Seiichi Yukimura. The physical resembles between Master Yukimura and Seiichi Yukimura is simply uncanny. If their personality is as similar as their appearance then there is no doubt in my mind that Master Yukimura would stoop as low as to hire assassins to eliminate his rivials." Thought of Fuji as he chuckles to himself quietly. _

"I was quite surprise that the first person who came to pay respect was Master Kite from the Kyuushu region even thought he came from one of the further regions. I guess he must admire our Master Tezuka greatly." Noted Momoshiro out of nowhere.

"Momoshiro-kun, that is a very good observation. Then again if I found out that the person that I want to assassin suddenly died I would want to be the first one on the scene to confirm. From the background information that Inui had supplied me and from our visitors reactions I am fairly confidence that Eishirou Kite is the man that we are looking for." Commented Fuji.

"Why would Master Kite want to kill Master Tezuka? By no means would Master Tezuka's death benefit Master Kite. I mean why would Master Kite go thought all the trouble to assassin someone who would bring no financial or social gain to himself?" Asked Oishi in a state of confusion.

"Pride." Answered Fuji firmly.

"Miss. Fuji, what are you talking about?" Asked Momoshiro curiosity.

Fuji smiled and continued, "It is a matter of pride. Everything makes sense after I saw Master Kite's reaction to Kunimitsu's lifeless body."

"_I will never figure out how Miss. Fuji seems to know everything even thought we have much more time to think over about this situation." _Thought of Momoshiro in state of shock.

"I didn't even know that Master Tezuka have any contact with Master Kite." Commented Oshitari.

"Oshitari, don't trouble yourself over it. There aren't many people who would think of connecting our Master Tezuka with Kyuushu's Master Kite. However I must admit that Miss. Fuji's reasoning is very plausible. It seems that both Master Tezuka and Master Kite were trained by the same Sensai in the art of sword fighting and as they were both growing up Master Kite have always view Master Tezuka as his own personal rival on many levels." Commented Inui.

"Thank you Inui so our next step is going to be luring a confession out of Eishirou Kite." Stated Fuji with a calming smile.

"As great as the plan sounds I don't think it would be possible without any real evidence." Interrupted Oshitari.

"Exactly, there is no one stupid enough to confess without any real evidence." Commented Kaidoh.

"As soon as Kunimitsui wakes up we wouldn't need to search for any evidence. If you are still uncertain then I will personally guaranteed that we can get a confession straight out of Eishirou Kite's mouth." Replied Fuji with total confidence.

"How are we going to do that?" Asked Momoshiro curiosity.

"Everything will make sense when Kunimitsu wakes up but for now I would like to ask everyone to be a little more patient and keep your lips sealed after all, we must not let our guard down." Commented Fuji with an all knowing smile.

"That woman has to be the carnation of the mighty devil." Mumbled Momoshiro to himself as he watches Fuji walks toward Tezuka's room.

TBC

Chapter 7: The hunter becomes the hunted

A.N. If all goes well this story should be completed in two to three chapters max depends on my own motivations and of course the reviews.


End file.
